


Sobering Anniversary, A

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: The one year anniversary of Leo's public disclosure that he was a recovering alcoholic and drug addict.





	Sobering Anniversary, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The White House relies on keeping a finger on the pulse of public opinion.  
On days it beats steadily, things are good; on days it throbs, late night  
meetings are common; on days it's thready, frantic measures are taken.

Senior White House reporter Danny Concannon often is in the center of that  
vibration. His stories are always must reads for the West Wing. His  
experience, his contacts, and his ability are second to none.  
One of his strong points is a good memory. He's known for follow ups that  
touch on issues people are still interested in.

With that in mind, Danny requested a one on one interview with Chief of  
Staff, Leo McGarry. It would coincide with the one year anniversary of  
McGarry's public disclosure that he was a recovering alcoholic and drug  
addict.

White House Press Secretary C.J. Cregg relayed the request to Leo and  
reserved her comments. The West Wing Staff still walked on egg shells about  
that chapter in Leo's life. They knew it was the ultimate private matter in  
a very private man's life.

When he was forced to make it public because of an attack by the rival  
party, it was torture for him. But Leo shunned all offers of outward support  
from those who loved him and faced the media alone.

He survived, as did the Bartlet White House. Now, one year later, Leo was in  
the forefront of the Administration's drive to focus on treatment for drug  
users. It was a move away from automatically sending drug users to prison.

Leo considered Danny's interview request on his own. Then, he asked for and  
got the comments and concerns of the Senior Staff. He consulted with his  
assistant, Margaret; then his daughter, Mallory. Finally, he turned to his  
best friend, the President.

Then Leo did what they all knew he would do. He quoted the Serenity Prayer,  
"God grant me the serenity to accept things I cannot change; the courage to  
change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

It meant he would face his demons again. Leo was secure and serene that his  
better angels would keep him safe once more.

Danny allowed a few days lead time on the interview. He and Leo were the  
only ones in Leo's office for the session. Neither of them revealed anything  
about what had been said.

After their chat, Leo appeared calm. Danny was seen pounding his keyboard,  
muttering to himself and endlessly checking his notes and listening again to  
the audio tape. It seemed like Danny was putting more effort into this  
particular story.

The day Danny's story finally ran, more than one person in the West Wing  
held their breath and crossed their fingers as they opened the paper.

#############  
A Sobering Anniversary  
by Danny Concannon  
#############

One year ago today, Leo McGarry faced the media. Not unusual duty for the  
White House Chief of Staff, but this was an unusual occasion. This time, he  
didn't speak about a Bartlet White House political initiative. This time, he  
faced the cameras, tape recorders and notebooks as "a recovering alcoholic  
and recovering drug addict."

McGarry spoke out to quiet the allegations by Congressman Peter Lillienfield  
about drug use at the White House. The Republican claimed one in six White  
House staffers used drugs.

The White House Chief of Staff announced he was coming forward to put a face  
on those numbers. He said at the time: "The White House is no different than  
any work place including Congress. People suffer from the diseases of  
alcoholism and drug addiction. But I am here to tell you they can recover."

McGarry detailed his treatment at an Arizona center and his continuing  
battle to stay clean and sober. He agreed to sit down with me in his White  
House Office. In this exclusive interview he reflected on the year following  
his public declaration and his hopes for the future.

Danny Concannon: "You've been sober now for seven years. What do you  
attribute it to?"

Leo McGarry: "It's the old standard. I take it 'One Day At A Time'. I attend  
meetings, I work my program. I count on family and friends."

D.C.: "How often do you attend meetings?"

L.McG.: "One of the traditions I follow is confidentiality. All I'm willing  
to say is that the program helped save my life and continues to be a life  
line. It allows me to function."

D.C.: "Can you tell us about reaction from inside and outside the Beltway to  
your disclosure?"

L.McG.: "It followed party lines for the most part. But some of those in the  
Republican party would be surprised to know I have some supporters on that  
side of the aisle. Alcoholism does not run down party lines. I heard from  
many people around the country, other 'friends of Bill' and most wished me  
well. They were glad to see they're not fighting this battle alone."

D.C.: "Do you sense a difference in the people around the White House?"

L.McG.: "They always ask me to be the designated driver." (He laughed-D.C.)  
"Yes and no, a typical political answer. Yes, I believe sometimes they worry  
some problem they bring to me will drive me over the edge, drive me to  
drink. They don't want to be responsible for sending me back to a bottle.

It's hard for them to realize they won't be responsible. I make the choice,  
to give into temptation or to keep working to stay sober.  
But it's also 'No'. It's no different. The Staff here contains the most  
dedicated, supportive, forgiving group I've met outside of meetings."

D.C.: "What does that mean to you?"

L.McG.: "There are no words to describe that kind of loyalty. There were  
calls for me to resign after I revealed I was a recovering alcoholic and  
addict. But the President would not let me even consider it. Everyone here  
backed him up. It was quite a gift."

D.C.: "A few months later, you became the Bartlet Administration's point man  
on some innovational and controversial drug program proposals."

L.McG.: "Well, I know the subject well. Seriously, I am also proof treatment  
works. Not everyone can afford treatment, we need to change that. Prison  
isn't always the answer and if it is the answer it needs to be applied  
equally without regard to race or economic status."

D.C.: "Does that make the Bartlet White House soft on crime?"

L.McG.: "An old argument, you've heard before from previous opponents of  
previous administrations. We're not surprised it's surfaced again.  
This President and this Administration are not soft on crime. We know first  
hand how devastating crime can be. We are realistic about it and the role  
drugs play in it. We're showing people that dollars spent on drug treatment  
are a better value than most dollars spent on drug sentences.

It's like spending more money on preventative health care to save money on  
the higher cost of hospitalization."

D.C.: "Politically and personally, it's been a traumatic year. You mentioned  
this Administration being touched by crime, there was a shooting that  
wounded the President and your Deputy Chief of Staff. Was this the toughest  
year for you to stay on the wagon?"

L.McG.: "It's not a year to me. It's 'One Day At A Time'. On difficult days;  
it's an hour, maybe a minute at a time. You look at it that way and soon  
those days turn into a year. Another year of sobriety."

D.C.: "But it was difficult?"

L.McG.: "It's never easy to go through a divorce and a public scandal about  
substance abuse let alone a violent attack on your co-workers and friends.  
But my family and friends never wavered in their support for me despite  
their own difficulties. Did I want some form of relief when the President  
and Josh Lyman (Deputy Chief of Staff-Ed.) were shot? Yes. But that would  
have kept me from being of any help to them. It would have insulted the  
faith, trust and kindness they'd offered to me."

D.C.: "With apologies to the Vice President, many political observers say  
the Chief of Staff is the second most powerful person in the Executive  
Branch. What is it like to be that man and to carry your, well, for want of  
a better word, baggage?"

L.McG.: "Some days the bags are lighter than others. It is an honor to be of  
service to the American people and President Bartlet. Any power that I have  
comes from my job and the trust placed in me by this President. I try every  
day to live up to that daunting responsibility. Some days I succeed, some  
days I fail. But I'm satisfied I always try to do my best."

D.C.: "Alcoholics Anonymous hands out chips for special anniversaries like  
another year of sobriety. Do you get one for marking this occasion?"

L.McG.: "No. When all the dust settled it became just one more day that I  
was successful in staying sober. Personally, that's all I can focus on,  
what's at hand."

D.C.: "You are known for valuing your privacy. Why agree to talk about  
this?"

L.McG.: "People are curious, people are supportive. People need to know  
there's not a drugged out drunk psycho near the Oval Office. (Laughs)This is  
the last time I plan to talk about this. My recovery continues, I consider  
this my thank you to those who have been there for me in the bad times and  
now the better times."

D.C.: "What about the people who brought this out to try to destroy you?"

L.McG.: "You know, I thank them too. I'm grateful now that this came out. It  
can't be used to hurt my daughter or the President or the White House. I say  
it bodes well for the future."

D.C.: "You're optimistic?"

L.McG.: "I never go that far. But I'm ready for the next challenge. In fact,  
we're done. I need to get back to work."  
###

There was a collective whoosh of released breath in the White House as  
people finished the article and closed the newspaper.

Mallory and Margaret exchanged verbal high fives in a phone call. Then  
Mallory told her Dad how proud she was of him. That praise matched any  
alcoholic buzz Leo ever remembered.

Vice President John Hoynes raised a cup of coffee to his occasional nemesis  
but fellow 'friend of Bill'. Leo had kept the traditions and bond of  
confidentiality. Still, he'd put a positive light on the program. Leo was a  
familiar face and now, a hope to others.

Sam couldn't find the words to express his admiration to Leo or his  
appreciation to Danny. After littering the ground with his attempts, he  
settled on a smile and a nod to Leo. Sam offered a thumb's up to Danny. Both  
gestures worked as well as words.

Toby decided he might have phrased the questions differently. He figured  
there were other ways Leo could have answered the questions. But overall,  
Toby believed Leo's words spoken in Leo's own fashion presented the White  
House and the Chief Of Staff in the best light.

Josh knew first hand about living in the uncomfortable glare of the  
spotlight after a life changing experience. He hoped when Danny came to him  
to do a story on the anniversary of the shooting that he would speak as  
eloquently as Leo. Josh shared that thought with both men. They assured him  
that he'd do as well and be treated as fairly.

C.J. smiled and sent off an e-mail to Leo. Once again, he'd made her job  
easier by being the honest, simple person whose goodness shone through. He'd  
scored an important victory for the White House and for the pending  
legislation about drug treatment instead of drug sentences.

She tapped the glass of the fish bowl where Gail swam around a small  
typewriter figurine. The Goldfish reminded her of Danny's attentions. C.J.'s  
underlying trust in him had been tested several times. It again, had  
ultimately survived and was stronger.

C.J. wondered how she could convey all this to Danny and still keep him at  
arms' length. Did she really want him that far away? Her musings were  
interrupted by the phone. She grabbed it and her brisk greeting was answered  
by the President's vibrant voice.

He told C.J. to find Danny immediately and bring him to the Oval Office. She  
agreed and then hesitated. The President sensed her trepidation. He assured  
her he only wanted to congratulate the reporter and thank him.

Jed Bartlet had already crossed the Oval Office to congratulate his Chief of  
Staff. They tried to keep it on a professional level but their eyes betrayed  
them.

The two men who had been best friends for as long as either could remember,  
exchanged a look. In it, there was approval and admiration on one side,  
acceptance and affection on the other.

The President moved back to his office.

Leo prepared to get on with his work. He fingered the latest anniversary  
chip in his pocket ready to move ahead, "One Day At A Time."

The End


End file.
